Possibly Meant to Be
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: Sometimes, whenever Tori managed to steal those sideways glances at Beck, she'd like to pretend that he would occasionally steal a glance back at her. Oneshot. Bade and Bori.


**Author's Note:** I think Beck and Tori could make a really cute couple. I honestly feel like there are certain moments between them on the show every once in a while that make it seem like they're secretly starting to develop feelings for each other.

Although, I have to admit that I do still love Beck and Jade together. ('Cause Jade is freaking awesome, dude. Like, for reals. XD) Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this fic! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Victorious © Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Every so often, Tori would find herself staring at Beck from the corner of her eye.<p>

She'd specifically watch him whenever he was with Jade. She'd watch as he'd smile a sincere smile at her, while Jade would smile a much more deceptive and, well, _cruel_-looking one at him. She'd watch the way they'd link hands a little too tightly, the way he would go in for a soft, quick kiss, but Jade would completely crush any trace of affection and instead turned it into a far less innocent display of hungry teenage passion.

Sometimes, whenever Tori managed to steal those sideways glances at Beck, she'd like to pretend that he would occasionally steal a glance back at her.

* * *

><p>"Cat, get me a spoon."<p>

The crimson-haired girl giggled softly to herself, blissfully unaware of Jade's request as she happily flipped through the pages of a colorful magazine. Tori munched quietly on her delicious whole wheat chicken wrap, her eyes slowly moving from Cat, to Jade, who looked as though smoke was going to start fuming out of her ears.

"Cat. Get me…a _spoon,"_ Jade repeated with much more aggravation in her tone.

When Cat _still_ didn't look up from her magazine, and instead let out a louder giggle, Jade snapped. She shot her hand out and snatched the magazine right out of Cat's hands. She then slammed it down on the table so hard that everything on it literally _shook._ Tori jumped in surprise the second it happened. She glanced back up at Jade, a stunned look on her face.

"Hey!" Cat cried out in an upset voice. "Jade! I was reading that!"

"And now you're not," Jade stated, rather rudely, Tori noted.

Cat's lower lip began to quiver as she frowned deeply and dipped her head down, her eyes stretching open wide. She looked like was about to burst into tears. Tori felt her heart sink at the sight of her. Poor, sweet Cat…

"Jade."

And just like that, Tori's sinking heart immediately leapt back up like a snapping rubber band as she turned her head to look at Beck, who was sitting between herself and Jade. She found herself holding her breath as she momentarily flickered her eyes back to Jade, whose eyes were beginning to narrow, giving her a much fiercer look than usual.

"Give Cat her magazine back," Beck said in a stern, yet calm voice, one that somehow caused Tori's heart to start beating faster. She looked back to see Jade's fingers curling against the magazine, scrunching it up slowly, before she suddenly snatched it from the table and, without looking away from Beck, tossed it behind her. It dropped to the ground with a heavy _thwack._

"Hey!" Cat cried again. "Jade, why are you being so mean to me?"

"Because I'm sitting here with my yogurt and no _spoon_ to eat it with," Jade said as she picked up said yogurt and waved it in front of Cat's face.

At that moment, Beck rolled his eyes, simultaneously letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, babe, _relax,"_ he said as he started to get up. "_I'll_ go get you a spoon, all right?"

Jade didn't say anything. She simply looked down at her yogurt, as though pretending like she didn't care. Tori turned her head to watch Beck leave, and once he was far enough away, she looked back at Jade, who was now beginning to peel off the aluminum cover of her yogurt.

"Um, Jade?" Tori dared herself to ask, and she nearly jumped and hid under the table when Jade looked up at her with those deeply intense eyes of hers. Thankfully, though, Tori managed to hold her ground as she asked, "Aren't you going to pick up Cat's magazine?"

"Yeah, I was looking at the toys!" Cat piped up, sounding much more like her usual adorably cheerful self.

"I don't care," Jade said bluntly.

"Jade, come on," Tori persisted with a bit more exasperation in her tone. "Stop being so mean and just give Cat back her magazine."

"Listen to Tori, Jade."

The three girls simultaneously looked up then, and there was Beck, plastic spoon in hand. Tori had to suppress a goofy smile that was suddenly threatening to break out across her face. Jade, on the other hand, didn't exactly look too happy as she immediately clenched her hand into a fist.

_"What_ did you just say?" she asked, practically growling it out through gritted teeth.

"I _said_ listen to Tori," Beck repeated, again in that calm, yet firm tone that somehow caused Tori's heartbeat to speed up.

"Listen to Tori?" Jade echoed in a much more mocking tone. "Listen to _Tori?_ Always _Tori, _right? Because she's _always_ right about _everything,_ RIGHT?"

"Okay, _when_ did I _ever_ say that?" Beck asked.

"You know what," Jade started, suddenly standing up and grabbing her bag. "Keep the spoon!" She leaned down and scooped up the magazine from the ground. "Here, _here's_ your stupid magazine!"

Cat let out a high-pitched shriek as the magazine smacked against her chest.

_"Jade!"_ Beck shouted in shock, and he went to reach for her, but she violently jerked her arm away from him before he could even touch her.

"Owie," Cat muttered under her breath in a helpless tone.

Tori quietly reached out to stroke her friend's scarlet hair in a comforting manner, hoping to soothe her a little bit, though her eyes were still solely glued onto Jade and Beck.

"Jade!" Beck called again as she began to take off. He managed to catch her this time, but when he did, she immediately shoved him away with both hands.

"I'm sick and tired of you always taking _her_ side," Jade snarled maliciously.

She turned her back to Beck and stormed off then, leaving him standing there, completely stunned. Cat let out a small whimper, trying to fix her magazine. Tori offered her a sympathetic look, while on the inside, her stomach was churning uncomfortably.

Always taking _her_ side?

* * *

><p>The next day, it was as if the altercation had magically never even happened. It seemed almost surreal to Tori, or maybe even ironic. Yet, it sure felt that way, since first thing that following morning, Tori spotted Beck and Jade, standing near Jade's scissor-covered locker, the two of them wrapped up in a rather enthusiastic game of tonsil hockey. Tori felt a hot angry rush of <em>something<em> spike through her body the moment she laid eyes on them. The heated feeling seeped its way into her cheeks and tangled itself up inside her stomach.

"Hey, pretty thang, how's it—"

"Go away, _Rex,_" Tori growled, not even bothering to turn around to face the puppet.

"Aww," she heard from over her shoulder as Robbie tilted Rex forward in his arms to make it seem like Rex was slumping his shoulders.

Tori's anger shot up even higher from that. God, what _was_ this that she was feeling right now? She was obviously angry, sure, but _why?_ Because Jade and Beck were kissing? So what? They did that _every _morning.

Maybe it was it because of what happened yesterday, and the fact that she was expecting Beck and Jade to be arguing their heads off instead of making out like sloppy animals.

Or, maybe, it was because she felt like Jade was kind of evil and cruel and that she didn't deserve a nice guy like Beck.

Tori felt her heart freeze as she realized what she'd just thought.

_Whoa, Tori, calm down. You're just upset with Jade for the way she treated Cat yesterday. That's all._

But that still didn't stop Tori from slamming her locker door shut with as much force as she could muster, before she finally turned away from the heavily PDA-induced couple. Her steps were quick as she began to make her way down the hallway, on her way to her first class. She could hear her tan boots pounding hard against the floor, and hearing her footsteps somehow invigorated her anger even more, causing her to walk even faster. She just wanted to escape from everyone right now…

"Hey, Tori…_Tori!_ Wait up, girl!"

Tori groaned inwardly, though she reluctantly willed herself to stop when she heard that familiar voice. She let out a deep breath in an attempt to release some of this pent-up tension that was whirling through her, increasing with each passing second.

"Yo, Tori, what's wrong?" Andre asked as he sidled up to her, his eyebrows furrowed, giving Tori a worried look.

"Nothing," Tori said, but she knew that her voice must've sounded highly strained and frustrated. She reached up with one hand and clutched the side of her head, allowing her fingers to tangle into her silky strands of hair for only a second, before she released the tight hold and let her hand slap to her side. "I don't know. I'm just really not in a good mood right now."

"Aww, how come?" Andre asked, sounding genuinely concerned, and of course, Tori knew that he was only trying to be a good friend by wanting to find out what was bothering her, but right now, she just wasn't in the mood to hear a pep talk from anyone, not even him.

"Jade's just getting on my nerves lately," Tori said, deciding to tell Andre only some of the details. "I mean, do you know what she did at lunch yesterday? She freaking _ ripped_ poor Cat's magazine right out of her hands, and then she—"

"Whoa, whoa, _Cat?_" Andre cut in, his mood changing entirely. "Ohhh, no, _no one_ messes with my little Kit Cat!" He just plain ran off then, leaving Tori standing there, by herself, in the middle of the hallway. She scrunched her eyebrows together for a moment, staring down at the now empty hallway, before she hesitantly turned around and continued walking to class.

* * *

><p>"What do you <em>mean<em> you already have plans tonight? It's _Friday._ Friday's _our_ night."

Tori could hear Jade's harsh voice all the way from her own locker, just like always. She heard the same exasperated noise that Beck always made whenever Jade started flipping out on him like this, usually for the dumbest of reasons. She pictured him running a hand through his smooth hair, somehow managing to stay perfectly calm — because, really, one of them had to, right?

And, just like always, Tori simply opened up her locker, pretending to look busy as she took out the books she needed to bring home, when really, she was focusing more on eavesdropping.

"I _know_ it is, but I forgot that tonight I promised my mom I'd—"

"Ohhh-ho-_ho,"_ Jade bellowed in a mocking voice. "Your _mother?_ So, let me get this straight, you're saying that you'd rather waste your Friday night doing something for your _mother,_ when instead you_ could_ be making out with your totally hot girlfriend? Do you really expect me to _believe_ that?"

Another exasperated breath.

"Look, babe, I'm sorry you're so upset, but I—"

"_Upset?_" Jade interrupted again. "Why would you ever think that _I'm_ upset? Because I'm _not_ upset, all right? In fact, everything's perfectly _fine_ and_ dandy!"_

"Okay, honestly, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to calm down," Beck said, his voice sounding much less patient now. "You're making a scene."

"I'll show _you_ a scene!" Jade shouted.

There was a a clear second of an almost deafening silence that rang out in Tori's ears, before she unexpectedly heard the crackling sound of a fist colliding with a jaw. Tori's eyes widened as she felt her heart stop, but she quickly shook herself from the shock and finally ran from her locker to see the scene for herself: Beck, with his hand over his face, and Jade, stomping away from him in the opposite direction.

"Oh my God, _Beck!"_ Tori cried as she carelessly dropped her bag and rushed right up to him, ignoring the strange looks she got from the rather large audience that Jade had attracted thanks to her little 'scene.' "Beck! Are you okay?"

Beck didn't say anything, but he certainly looked like he was in some pretty severe pain, with his eyes clamped shut and his face tightened in agony. He winced as Tori carefully touched the hand that he was using to cover his cheek with. Her own hand immediately shot back to her body, as though she'd just touched fire.

"Sorry!" she apologized, afraid she'd accidentally hurt him even more.

"It's cool," Beck said, holding up his free hand. "I'm all right, really. It just stings a little, that's all." He at last removed his hand from his cheek, exposing a burning red mark that was clearly beginning to swell up. Upon seeing it, Tori's eyes widened again.

"Oh my God," she repeated, completely astounded.

"Is it that bad?" Beck asked, reaching up to touch it again, but Tori promptly grabbed his hand before he could do so.

"Um, yeah, it kind of is!" she said honestly. She took a moment to really examine the bruise for herself. Her face scrunched up as she sharply sucked air through her teeth, as though she, too, could feel the throbbing pain. "It's really red…here, c'mon, I'll take you to the nurse so you can put some ice on it."

Tori lowered her and Beck's hands to their sides, before she began to gently pull him along, leading him to the nurse's office. As they walked, she could feel people's speculating eyes on her, occasionally even hear some of them whispering. She tried her best to ignore all of the suspicious looks that came their way, though, and she gave Beck's hand a soft, comforting squeeze.

Although, whether or not it was an attempt to comfort him, or to comfort _her__,_ wasn't exactly clear.

* * *

><p>Beck flinched the moment Tori tried to press a cold ice pack against his reddened cheek.<p>

"Sorry!" she said as she immediately drew her hand back from him.

The two of them were alone in the nurse's office together; Beck was sitting on the nurse's table, while Tori stood in front of him, squeezing the ice pack in her hand.

"You don't have to keep apologizing," Beck said, which somehow made Tori feel more embarrassed, especially with the small smile that briefly crept over his face. He seemed to want to hide it, though, as the look on his face quickly became serious once more. "It's not your fault. Here, come on."

He reached out towards her and, very gently, curled his fingers around her wrist. A wild rush of tenderness instantly coursed through Tori's entire body, and she felt the sudden urge to pull her hand away, but instead she allowed Beck to lift her hand up to his face. His face tightened for a moment as the ice pack came into contact with his skin, but then he seemed to get over the stinging sensation he must've been feeling as he finally relaxed, letting his hand flatten against Tori's wrist.

"See? Perfect," he said, flashing a radiant smile at her.

And just like that, Tori felt her heart _melt _as a smile of her own automatically spread across her face. It was such a dreamy look, her eyes half-closing, her heart racing; she could feel something in her stomach, something warm and tingly and fluttering; she could feel her heart pumping inside her chest with escalating feelings of…

…of…

…friendship?

_Yeahhh, okay. Good one. Keep telling yourself that, Tori._

Her smile quickly faded as reality struck her like a…well, like a blow to the face. She looked down and realized that Beck's hand was still on her wrist. His nice, warm hand…

_Gah, stop it! Bad Tori! Beck's your friend! Your friend who just so happens to have a girlfriend who isn't exactly a fan of you!_

Tori awkwardly cleared her throat as she felt a rush of heat seep right into her cheeks.

_Darn i__t! Go away, blush!_

Luckily for her, Beck started to sense her uneasiness, and he slowly released her wrist from his gentle grasp. Tori let her hand fall back to her side, but not before she unconsciously touched the spot on her wrist that he'd just been holding, as though she were missing the warmth, craving for it to return…

There was an awkward tension in the air between them now. Tori wasn't sure if it was just her, of if Beck felt it, too. She heard the ice crinkle in the plastic package it was in as Beck slid his hand a little higher up his face. The noise somehow seemed to make the heavy silence between them that much more significant. Unable to take it much longer, Tori finally began to open her mouth to say something. She absentmindedly reached up and grasped a strand of her long hair, twisting it around her finger, before simply tucking it behind her ear.

"So, um, listen," she began at last.

"I'm listening," Beck said in that teasing way of his that Tori secretly adored.

"Um," Tori started again awkwardly. "Okay." She paused again, knowing she was stalling. Finally, though, she let out a sigh and decided to just say what was on her mind. "All right, look, I know it's absolutely none of my business or anything, but I just have to ask…what's up with Jade lately?"

"You mean, as opposed to what's up with her normally?" Beck asked in that same teasingly lighthearted tone, but Tori wasn't exactly captivated by it at the moment.

"Beck," she prodded, to which he let out a sigh, one that sounded like he was giving up.

"All right, look, you really wanna know?" Beck asked, although he didn't bother to wait for Tori to respond before he continued. "The truth is that Jade and I have kind of been getting into a lot of fights recently about…well, about _you,_ Tori."

_"Me?__"_ Tori said in disbelief, pointing a finger to her chest, because really, she knew that Jade didn't exactly _like_ her or anything, but she didn't know that _she_ was the one partly responsible for the constant fights between them.

"Yeah," Beck said, slowly lowering the ice pack from his cheek. The swelling was going down now; that was definitely a good sign. "She thinks I have feelings for you."

Tori's breath immediately caught in her throat as she felt a heavy _thud_ inside her chest. Her eyes widened, but she managed to stop the gasp that was threatening to suck through her lips.

"O-Oh," she said, feeling her cheeks getting hot all over again. "Um. Oh. Well, uh, what…what do you tell her when she says that?"

A brief moment of silence washed between them again; Tori could hear the tiny ice chips swishing against each other as Beck shifted the ice pack in his hand.

"Tori," he said, and there was something in his voice that immediately let Tori know that this conversation was about to take a sharp turn that she wasn't sure she would be ready for. She nearly felt blood rush through her head, making her feel an unexpected swoop of dizziness, when Beck suddenly leaned closer to her. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"A-A secret?" Tori stammered. Her head was telling her to take a step back from him, but her heart was craving the proximity; in fact, maybe it was even wishing that he'd come _closer._

"It's about Sikowitz's class," Beck explained, which caused Tori's nervousness to momentarily melt away into confusion.

"Sikowitz's class?" she repeated, honestly perplexed by that. "What about it?"

"Well…you remember your first day here?" Beck asked. "When we did that alphabetical improv thing together, and you and me ended up being the only two left, and we ended the scene with us…well, you know…"

_Kissing?_

"Yeah…" Tori said slowly, before Beck could actually say the word out loud. She felt a sudden tingling sensation shoot through her lips, recalling perfectly the exciting rush of heat that had coursed through her that day when they'd kissed. She absentmindedly touched a finger to her lips, very lightly, as if she could create that wonderful sensation again.

"Well, after that day," Beck went on, "I kinda went up to Sikowitz after everyone else left, and I basically, I guess you could say…_requested_ for him to call on you and me to do more scenes together."

Tori's eyes widened even more, her lips scantly parted, though the seemingly calm look on her face by no means matched the frantic beating of her heart inside her chest.

"R-Really? Why?" she asked in an unintentionally soft voice, like she was afraid to ask it, but really, it was too late now, wasn't it? She felt a light tickle against her cheek then; it was Beck's fingers, so warm, brushing over her skin. She released a quiet breath, and she found herself closing her eyes as a delightful shiver shot through her body.

And then, before she knew what was happening, she felt that warmth again; so warm and unbelievably tender, as Beck's soft lips gently pressed against her own. Tori's heart fluttered, and her breath completely left her mouth as she got lost in the moment and reached up to slowly, carefully, slink her arms around his neck.

The whole thing was very slow, so slow and soft and _affectionate._ Their lips meshing together made Tori's entire body tingle; she knew it was wrong, but she couldn't deny it any longer.

That feeling that she felt earlier today, when Beck and Jade were making out? That hot and angry spiked feeling?

It was _jealousy._

As they broke apart, Tori kept her eyes closed for a few seconds, enjoying the blissful feeling in her heart, savoring the warmth and wonderful tingles…

"Because I think you're amazing," Beck whispered at last, and at that point, Tori's head was already swimming. She could barely breath, let alone speak, so all she did was stare at him, drinking in the sincerity and kindness in his gorgeous brown eyes, "but…"

And that single word, that word alone, caused Tori's elation to immediately dwindle. Her smile crinkled from her lips, and the warmth in her stomach began to freeze into ice. Reality hit her, hard, and her face dropped as she fully realized just _what_ she was doing. She took her arms off of Beck's neck, and then, a name slipped from her mouth before she could stop it.

"Jade."

Beck's eyes sparked with immediate guilt.

"Yeah," he said shamefully. "I'm sorry, Tori, I…I shouldn't have said anything just now. This isn't fair to you at all. I just can't do this to Jade. I…"

"I know, Beck," Tori said, her voice soft, a little saddened, but also sincere. "You care about her a lot, and you obviously don't want to hurt her. I don't want to, either. I mean, I know she hates me, but—"

"She doesn't _hate_ you…per se," Beck said in a lame attempt to try to alleviate this messed up situation, but he quickly seemed to give up on that as he went on. "She's just a little insecure. Because…well, because, obviously…there's…"

"…something between us?" Tori finished for him, albeit in a somewhat nervously hopeful tone that she hoped he would confirm for her.

"Yeah," Beck said in a breathy voice, smiling lightly, as though forcing himself not to. "I've been trying to deny it for a while now, but the truth is, Tori…from the second I met you, I don't think I've _ever_ considered you as…just a friend."

Tori felt herself blush again, that heat rushing to her cheeks in a frenzy. She couldn't believe this, any of this, the fact that he, too, felt the obvious chemistry between them that was far stronger than friendship; it had always been, ever since day one.

"Me neither," she admitted, but she had to remind herself to stay level-headed with this whole thing, "but…"

"Yeah," Beck said softly. "I'm sorry, Tori, but I just…I can't do this. At least, not until I can really take some time to figure out all my feelings. Because it won't be fair of me to just leave Jade after being with her for over two years, but it also won't be fair to Jade if I keep dating her when I have feelings for another girl."

"I know," Tori said in an even softer voice. "I understand. And, listen, I'm sorry, too. I don't want to get between you and Jade. And I _definitely_ don't want to be the reason you two break up. I consider Jade a friend, even if she doesn't exactly feel the same way."

Beck slowly grinned that familiar heart-stopping grin of his.

"Well, she's lucky to have a friend like you," he said, and it was sort of cheesy, but that still didn't stop Tori from grinning back at him.

"Thanks," she whispered, but then her smile began to fade again, and she diverted her eyes from him, suddenly aware of how close they were in this tiny nurse's office. "So, um, we should probably…"

"Right," Beck said before Tori even had to finish. "Yeah. I should probably go look for Jade now, anyway. I don't want her getting all suspicious."

He hopped off of the nurse's table and straightened himself up. Tori stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to do. She watched as Beck tossed the used ice pack into the trash can, before he opened the door, turning back to look at her.

"Shall we?" he said with a smile.

Tori returned the smile as she walked out with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry if the ending seemed a bit abrupt. I purposely wrote the ending that way so that you, the reader, could come up with your own interpretation of what happens next. (By the way, I will not be writing a sequel. Sorry.)

Anyway, thanks so much for reading this! Please remember to review! :)


End file.
